Better Than a Pick-Up Line
by xonceinadream
Summary: Blaine meets a man in a bar who just won't leave him alone.


**Written for Day 1 - Alternate Meeting at Seblaine Week on Tumblr.**

* * *

Blaine appreciates Kurt's so-called mission in life most of the time. Ever since Kurt had found the apparent love of his life in one rocker sometimes asshole and all the time wet dream inducing Elliott Gilbert he's told Blaine that he is determined to find Blaine the love of his life. Blaine enjoys it most of the time. He hasn't found the love of his life yet, of course, but he has found some pretty spectacular one-night stands.

The only problem with Kurt's mission right now is that Kurt and Elliott are out on the dance floor, dancing rather obscenely and Blaine is at the bar, nursing a drink and thinking about calling a cab home. Nobody here has really struck his interest and so Blaine's resigned himself to his right hand for the evening.

"Hey, cutie. Come here often?"

Blaine rolls his eyes, turning towards the voice and giving the man in front of him a once over. Tall. At least a few inches taller than him and rather buff. Blaine thinks that he's much too buff for his head anyway. Blaine's fairly certain that he could tear Blaine in half… and not in a good way. It's not a turn on.

"Unoriginal line," Blaine says in reply since he can see that Mr. Buff isn't going to take no response for an answer. He gives the man a small smile before turning back to his drink. It's pink in color, what Elliott had referred to as a frilly drink with that smirk of his. Blaine loves the guy, most of the time, and he knows that he's good for Kurt but that doesn't mean that sometimes he doesn't want to hit him.

The man laughs, sliding onto the barstool next to Blaine. "Let me buy you another drink then and you can tell me what your favorite pick-up line is."

Blaine tilts his head to the side since that opening wasn't actually horrible. He's almost tempted to take him up on the offer. But he glances over, seeing that Kurt and Elliott are looking at each other in that way that Blaine's pretty sure they're going to come over to tell him they're getting a cab home soon and he really wants to get home himself. "No. I'm done, thanks."

"Come on. Whatever you want to drink. How about I'll give you my recommendations?"

Sighing, Blaine turns on his stool and observes the man again. He's got dirty blonde hair, flopping in his eyes and Blaine could almost think that was attractive but his face is twisted into an ugly smile. He looks like he doesn't laugh enough. "Really. No thank you. I'm going to go now."

Blaine moves to stand up, freezing when the man reaches out, grabbing his bicep and squeezing. Blaine isn't too worried. First of all, he knows that he could have the man on his floor in one hit if he so chose. And he's not alone here. There's nothing to be worried about.

"I don't think you are. I think you're going to sit down and let me buy you a drink. I'm Christopher."

Tilting his head to the side, Blaine considers whether it's worth just punching the man in front of him to get him off of Blaine. It would get him kicked out of the bar but he had been planning on leaving anyway. Before he has time to think it through further, he feels somebody sidling up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing his hip possessively. When he glances up, he expects to see either Kurt or Elliott, coming over after seeing what was going on.

What he does not expect is the most gorgeous man that he's ever seen to be standing there next to him, wearing an incredibly unflattering outfit and a smile that looks almost shark-like. "I'd recommend that you let go of my boyfriend."

Blaine tenses, looking up at the man and he thinks that he's going to have a problem with him too before he realizes exactly what's happening. His life is turning into such a cliché. At least Christopher does let go of his arm and Blaine shifts, sure that there's going to be a bruise on there.

"You should've just told me that you had a boyfriend."

Blaine's surprised that Christopher, easily twice the size of the man at Blaine's side, is letting go that easily but Blaine figures that he doesn't want to get kicked out of the bar. Blaine slowly wraps his own arm around the man next to him and nods. "Well, I didn't realize you were going to be such a dick and not take no for an answer."

The man on the stool raises his eyebrows and flexes his muscles but he scoffs. "Whatever," he says as he stalks off, obviously intending on finding somebody else to hit on.

Blaine immediately moves to pull away from the arm that's wrapped around him, sliding back on the stool to down the rest of his drink. "Thanks. I could've handled it though."

"Yeah, I'm sure you could have but I needed to get your attention somehow."

Looking up at the man, Blaine raises his eyebrows curiously. The man is just smiling, the smile less shark-like now and more… well, there's nothing sweet about it. But it's not quite as scary as it had been before. "So instead of some lame pick-up line, you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

The man next to him nods, sliding into the stool next to Blaine's and looking over at Blaine. "You didn't seem like you approved of that idiot's pick-up line," the man says, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction that the man had gone. Blaine glances over, seeing him already dancing with somebody else and he resists the urge to roll his eyes. "So, I'm Sebastian."

Blaine holds out his hand, slipping it into Sebastian's outstretched one and shaking it. "I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you. I really was just-"

He's interrupted by Kurt nearly running into him, giggling as Elliott pulls him back into his side. "We're heading home. Want to share a cab?" Kurt asks, tucked close to Elliott's side as he focuses on Blaine through blurry eyes. Kurt's eyes widen as he sees Sebastian and he leans over, obviously intending on whispering but it comes out much too loud in his slurred, drunken voice. "Sorry, honey, didn't see him there. Have- have fun. This one could be the love of your life. Although that is a horrendous clothing combination. That shirt doesn't-"

Blaine flushes, reaching up to cover Kurt's mouth with his hand and nudging Kurt's hip gently away from where Kurt's half leaning into him. His ear is ringing from Kurt's voice right next to him and he can't quite look at Sebastian. "Thank you, Kurt. However, you're off. No fashion advice is needed right now. Go. Have fun. See you tomorrow."

"Don't call too early. I'm probably going to- oh, be very hungover," Kurt says around another giggle as he stumbles back against Elliott's side. Elliott gives Blaine a grin, a nod and a salute before the two of them are heading out.

"Threesome?" Sebastian asks curiously and Blaine groans, shaking his head.

"No. Ex-boyfriend and his fiancé," Blaine explains, watching to make sure that Kurt and Elliot make it safely out of the bar and towards the street where they'll be able to get a cab.

Sebastian makes a noise, glancing over his shoulder and then back to Blaine. Blaine waits for the judgment or whatever is going to leave Sebastian's lips. "Which one's which? Neither one seem to be your type."

"The shorter one. And how do you know my type?" Blaine shakes his head when the bartender asks if he'd like another drink.

"Tall. My color hair. My color eyes. I'm not sure that I'm interested in being the love of your life but I'd love to at least dance with you," Sebastian says with a smirk and Blaine groans. He doesn't know why he thought that Sebastian might've let go of Kurt's words. That smirk just screams mischievous. At least he didn't mention what Kurt had said about his clothes.

Blaine opens his mouth to try to explain and then shakes his head. "You know what. I'm not going to try to justify that. So I'm a bit of a romantic. Nothing wrong with that."

Sebastian looks like he might object and Blaine wonders if that's his type, the type who doesn't want romance. Well, Blaine's slept with guys like that before. And if nothing else, Sebastian is incredibly attractive. "And apparently very picky if the fact that my shirt and pants aren't the exact shade to match is anything to go off of."

"That's just Kurt," Blaine says with a laugh, shaking his head and looking at Sebastian, trying not to blush again. "He's a fashion designer but-"

"Fascinating. However, I don't want to talk about him." Sebastian stands up, holding out his hand for Blaine. "Dance with me. And we can talk more about you."

For a moment, Blaine considers saying no, going home. What's the chance that a man like this is the love of his life? It's probably just going to be another one night stand. And Blaine thinks that with the way that Sebastian speaks that it probably won't even be that fantastic of a night.

That morning, Blaine thinks that he was so wrong on his thoughts about the sex. Best sex ever.

And then two years later, at their wedding, Blaine thinks about how glad that he is that he'd taken Sebastian's hand and danced with him.


End file.
